100
by MorbidOptimist
Summary: 100 drabbles to 100 words. Contains ChellDOS.
1. Chapter 1

**Portalfied~100 themes challenge list**

**Theme List by ~RATHS-JCv on deviantArt, you have my thanks. **

* * *

1. Smile

As far as GLaDOS knew, there was no scientific explanation behind the purpose of a smile, therefore she was determined not to pay attention to them as her test subject continued to do so.

2. Love

She had watched the dangerous mute lunatic tote around that blasted cube for the entire test… cooing at it…smiling at it… ***Initiating_Weighted_Companion_Cube_Icineration_Procedure_Protocals*****  
**

3. Happy

Chell didn't couldn't remember the last time she had been happy, but as she walked through the long strange gold plants, she rather thought it would be nice for it to kick in any minute now.

4. Sad

There were gaps in her programming; blips in her performance where life at Aperture would just…stop…as she deleted her thoughts of {insert test subject's name here} again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And a-

5. Angry

There was only so long one could go on listening about space, whilst being stuck in it, before deciding that space was the equivalent of android hell.

6. Hatred

It was awful, truly; the air was dry and felt like sandpaper across her skin while the ground was covered in layers of grime and toxic sludge and it left her wondering weather the hell she had left was better then the one she had traded it for.

7. Betrayal

GlaDOS felt her processors flickering and she snapped at them; how could her own mind turn against her? How could she have let the test subject go? Caroline had a lot to answer for, and she would, once she was able to locate her again...

8. Unexpected

It was odd, she had been expecting to feel... anything really, sadness, anger, or resentment maybe after murdering the cube, the lack of any reaction whatsoever didn't even surprise her... maybe the supercomputer was right, maybe she was a heartless monster...

9. Forgiven

As the supercomputer stayed there, the former {Redacted} test subject getting dirt all over her poor beautiful chassis, she found that perhaps, for science, she could allow the dangerous mute lunatic into her life once more.

10. New arrival

The flawless android and the mute lunatic sat side by side, transfixed at the sight unfolding before their very eyes; the babies were hatching and in seconds, their helpless chirping filled the air and the couple found themselves unable to keep smiles from splashing across their faces.

* * *

**The first ten. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

11. Dream land

Sometimes the wheatfield would be long grass instead, and sometimes instead of deer she could see {Redacted} frolicking around as gracefully as bald eagle circling for prey and sometimes, she found herself wishing that she was capable of frolicking too; well, at least until her processors starting functioning properly again anyway.

12. Death

She would be freefalling, neither accelerating or slowing down, _forever_. And the sultry voice of her tormentor would be there, mocking her as the ASHPD slipped from her fingers and the ground disappeared into Android Hell. There was never any cake.

13. Friendship

It was shocking really, how much too simple minded mechanical constructs could chirp and whirr away at each other in such childish appreciation for the other's existence as if they were nothing but miniature humans prattling about only Science knew what…

14. Forbidden love

She shouldn't want to hear her voice. Shouldn't want to feel the weight of the ASHPD on her arm. Shouldn't want to feel the shivers rush along her spine as she narrowly sailed past danger and into the next trap. She shouldn't miss any of that. She shouldn't miss testing. She shouldn't miss _her_.

15. Sunset

Chell counted the days by the setting sun as well as her regrets; there were two in the Heavens above her, one miles behind her, and one in the pits of Aperture Hell and out of all of them, she was certain that only the Cube would ever forgive her.

16. Sunrise

Chell made sure to count her blessings everytime she watched the sun rise over the tips of wheat; that she was alive was usually the first on her list. That GLaDOS was usually fell somewhere around second.

17. Twilight

It was in the still of the earliest mornings that a silent haze wafted over the mechanical queen, as she stared at nothing in particular, her processors slowing to a trickling hum. It was only in the twilight that GLaDOS allowed herself to mourn her one and only friend. Every day. For the past 139 days. The past 46,584 years. And only for another 9,536,554 years to go.

18. Spring

Every Spring Chell would religiously scrub and polish the chassis until it looked newer than it ever had before while GLaDOS did the mechanical repairs; it was one of the few times Chell was able to useful to the queen anymore.

19. Summer

Every Summer GLaDOS would set out on an expedition, usually dragging the Reacted testing subject behind her as they traveled from city to city, cataloging the extensive damage wrought against the planet by the Combine all those centuries ago.

20. Autumn

Every Autumn she watched the mute lunatic scurry about the facility, stowing away food and organizing the Enrichment Center after she completed a good day's worth of testing… She found the squirrel-like behavior rather endearing if not productive.


End file.
